<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sister by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358315">The sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in a car outside of a chippy shop, Petunia Evans is on a date with Vernon Dursley.</p><p>Petunia delicately stated, "Vernon dear, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you about my sister."</p><p>Vernon grunted. "You mean Lola or whatever her name is?"</p><p>Petunia corrected him, "Lily."</p><p>Vernon said, "Yes, that's it."</p><p>Petunia told him, "I told you once before that she's a freak and so is her boyfriend, but I never quite explained what I meant by this. She's a... witch."</p><p>Vernon chuckled. "Very funny, darling."</p><p>Petunia frowned. "I'm not joking. She's a real witch, even though neither of our parents have any magical abilities."</p><p>Vernon looked at her and reassured her, "Ah, well it could be worse. I won't hold it against you."</p><p>Petunia asked, "You won't?"</p><p>Vernon replied, "Of course not, it isn't your fault that your sister and her boyfriend are freaks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>